1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner as a Remote Control Vacuum Cleaner and in particular to a rechargeable battery operated hand-held remote controller sending signals to the rechargeable battery operated remote control vacuum cleaner vehicle for movement and steering of the vehicle while vacuuming debris into a remote control vacuum cleaner vehicle canister. A combination recharging unit base storage unit is provided for receiving a hand-held remote controller and remote control vacuum cleaner vehicle to be charged.
2. Description of Related Art.
Remote control toy vehicles and charging assemblies have been popular and such toys include battery operated motor-driven vehicles and a separate remote hand controller which controls the action of the motor in the vehicle through radio control signals. Such remote control systems include such simple remote controls as those that cause the vehicle to go forward in a straight direction, those that permit control of the motor in forward and reverse directions and those which permit both movement of the vehicle and steering thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,469 Jun. 21, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,626 June 1991.
Currently, there exist hand-held portable vacuum cleaners having a recharging assembly for batteries, a motor, a fan driven by the motor for producing a vacuum, a canister for at least the reception of air and foreign matter drawn into the canister in response to the vacuum produced by the fan and a battery power source for powering the motor.
It has been recognized that it is generally desirable that a vacuum cleaner itself not have any cord extending therefrom for recharging purposed and also been recognized that a combination battery recharging base which may be plugged into a conventional wall socket for drawing 110-volt AC current therefrom, for stepping the current down to an appropriate voltage level, and for converting the altering current to direct current and vacuum holder can be utilized for the dual purpose of storing the vacuum cleaner, affecting the charging of the battery pack within vacuum cleaner.
The prior art cordless appliances (whether vacuum cleaners or otherwise) and recharging bases typically utilize the recharging electrical terminals for the dual purpose of recharging and positively holding the vacuum cleaner vehicle or other appliances in place on the recharging base. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,252 Apr. 9, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,020 Jun. 19, 1990.
While such prior art portable cordless vacuum cleaners worked well for their intended purpose, the Remote Control Vacuum Cleaner vehicle can complete a vacuuming task with less physical effort, because of the remote control, which would be great for disabled or less than fully functional persons. Also, because the remote control vacuum cleaner is motorized, it can complete a vacuuming task faster and more efficiently, using motorized speed in forward and reverse directions in conjunction with steering and mobility. The small design of the devices allows it to go under objects. Return or departure of the remote control vacuum cleaner vehicle to the recharging unit base and storage unit assembly may be controlled by the hand-held remote controller allowing easy access to remote control vacuum cleaner and charging unit. Unlike some big, heavy, bulky units which must be dragged over vacuuming surfaces, the hand-held remote controller sending signals to the remote control vacuum vehicle to glide over vacuuming surfaces allows the remote controller to do all the hard work.